This invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a combination of a scooter and a skateboard.
It has been for a while since a skateboard was put out on the market. The board has no handle and is not easy to control, so a new design was derived. It has a handle at the front for a user to grab to control the moving direction and also works as a support to the user. However, this design requires more space to store and to carry.
Therefore, the inventor has derived the present invention to improve the function and still keep its character.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a scooter, which is easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the scooter, which requires less space to store and is easy to carry.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the scooter, which is safe in use.